This invention relates to an interchange system comprising a combination junction of pedestrian paths, roadways and railways. More particularly, the invention relates to an interchange system which can be safely, efficiently, and easily utilized for a combination junction of pedestrian paths, roadways and railways.
The interchange system for roads in general contemplated by the present invention is a combination junction of separate levels which permits elevated railways such as for streetcars, monorail cars and unmanned trolley cars to be passed over two or more intersecting or branching roadways laid on the ground surface. Generally, in the case of an intersection of two roadways, when the two roadways cross each other in one plane, the intersection must be provided with traffic signals designed to regulate the traffic past the intersection and, when the two roadways cross each other at separate levels, the intersection must be provided with by-passes designed to route turning traffic from one roadway to the other. The former intersection obstructs smooth flow of traffic because it is required to stop traffic intermittently for the purpose of traffic control and the latter intersection occupies much space and entails consumption of great volumes of construction materials. Further, the designs of such intersections place little or no emphasis on the safety of pedestrians or on reducing the amount of walking pedestrians must do. For example, an intersection may be provided with an overpass or underpass to increase the safety of pedestrians, but no attention is given to the fact that this will require pedestrian to climb long stairs or ramps. The strain on pedestrians is also often increased by installing stops and other facilities used for the operation of urban transportations facilities such as streetcars and buses at inconvenient locations.
An object of this invention is to provide an interchange system which ensures the safety and convenience of pedestrians and users of urban transportation facilities at a combination junction of pedestrian paths and railways, facilitates the arrival and departure of vehicles at the combination junction and, at the same time, permits traffic streams through the junction to flow continuously and smoothly.